Mon Bonheur
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Taiki s'adresse à Nakatsu.


Titre: Mon bonheur  
Auteur: Mon nom est Shizumi, Kim Shizumi …..lol  
Genre: Yaoi, song fic, Pov de Daiki  
Source: Hanakimi  
Couple: Nakatsu x Taiki  
Disclamer: Vous vous en doutez…non ? D'accord je le dis, mais à contre cœur: Ils sont pas à moi, les perso et la chanson ! Et je me fais pas d'argent dessus ! Voilà, vous êtes content ?  
Commentaire: J'avais jamais pensé faire un pov de Taiki, maintenant ce sera fait. Il est pas très présent dans les fanfic, je me demande pourquoi ? Moi je l'aime bien ce personnage, surtout quand il analyse Nakatsu Sinon, la chanson c'est _Tout le bonheur du monde_ de Sinsemilia. Super connu…non ?

**Mon bonheur **

_On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde  
Et que quelqu'un vous tende la main  
Que votre chemin évite les bombes  
Qu'il mène vers de calmes jardins._

Quand j'entends cette chanson, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Elle te correspond bien ou disons plutôt qu'elle raconte ta personnalité, ton caractère. Quand je suis arrivé, j'étais comme le champion de saut en hauteur: toujours renfermé sur moi-même. Le hasard nous a fait camarade de chambre. Toi qui souhaitais le bonheur de ton entourage, tu m'as offert ton amitié. Je t'en remercie encore maintenant. Je souhaite que ta bonne humeur reste à jamais. Que rien de mauvais ne t'atteint, que tu puisses progresser dans la vie comme tu le sens.

_On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde  
Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain  
Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre  
Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien_

La première fois, j'avais cru que c'était juste parce que c'était le premier jour, mais, le lendemain et tous les jours suivants, tu t'es soucié de moi. Moi qui restait dans l'ombre, dans les ténèbres. Moi qu'on prenait pour un fou à cause de mes dons. Toi, tu m'as apporté la lumière dans cette obscurité où j'étais toujours seul. Tu es comme un soleil qui rayonne de joie, d'amitié, de tendresse. Chaque jour, j'y avais droit. Grâce à toi, moi aussi, je peux m'intégrer aux autres.

_Puisque l'avenir vous appartient  
Puisqu'on ne contrôle pas votre destin  
Que votre envole est pour demain  
Comme ce qu'on a à vous offrir__  
Ne saurait toujours vous suffire  
Dans cette liberté à venir  
Puisqu'on sera pas toujours là  
Comme on le fut aux premiers pas._

Ils m'ont gentiment surnommé "le gars aux esprits", mais ils commencent à me croire enfin. Toi le premier. D'ailleurs, tu y as toujours cru. Mais je ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir et toutes ses surprises. Chacun est maître de son destin. Demain, on va se séparer, voler de nos propres ailes. Pour ces trois années en ta compagnie dans cette chambre, j'aurai voulut t'offrir quelque chose, mais ça ne suffirai pas pour exprimer tout ce que je voudrais. La liberté nous attend, elle est bien faible pourtant. Un pas de travers et on la perd. Tous ceux qui nous protégeaient depuis nos premiers jours ne seront plus là. J'ai beau voir les auras et les esprits, je ne peux pas leur parler. J'essayerai quand même de leur demander de veiller sur toi.

_Toute une vie s'offre devant vous  
Autant la vivre jusqu'au bout  
Sûrement plein de joie au rendez-vous  
Libre de faire vos propres choix  
De choisir qu'elle sera votre voie  
Et où celle-ci vous emmènera  
J'espère juste que vous prendrez le temps  
De profiter de chaque instant._

On est jeune, on a toute une vie à vivre. Tu n'auras pas de problème, toi, la vie te gâtera, j'en ai le pressentiment. En espérant que le bonheur ne t'abandonne pas. Cela contribuera au mien. J'ai quand même peur pour toi. Pour tes décisions. Tu es toujours tellement incertain quand tu dois faire tes propres choix, quand tu dois choisir ta voie. Mais toi, ça ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te soucis pas de l'endroit où ca te mènera. J'espère aussi que tu vivras pleinement tout les moments de ta vie. C'est important de ne pas les gâcher, c'est important de les garder.

_Je ne sais pas quel monde on vous laissera  
On fait de notre mieux, seulement parfois,  
J'ose espérer que ca suffira  
Pas à assommer votre insouciance  
Mais à apaiser notre conscience  
Aurais-je le droit de vous faire confiance…_

Qu'est-ce qui nous attend après ce cocon fermé où on a grandit ? Même moi, je ne le sais pas. Quel monde on aura ? Quel monde on laissera après notre passage ? Mais c'est encore loin cela. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'adapter, mais est-ce que c'est assez pour les suivants ? Ceux qui sont présents ? Ceux qui sont passés ? Dans cet univers d'adulte où nous allons nous plonger, garde ton insouciance. N'écoute pas les médisances sur toi, tu es très bien comme tu es. Ne change rien, pas même tes cheveux. Mon âme s'apaise au fur et à mesure. Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis mon arrivé grâce à toi. Grâce aux autres aussi. Mais ma confiance…il n'y a que toi qui y a eu droit. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu t'offrir, désolé. Je t'oublierai jamais et quand ca n'ira pas, je penserai à toi. À toi quand tu me parlais, quand tu m'as offert ce bien si précieux qu'est l'amitié. Quand tu liras ça, je serai déjà partie loin. Ne m'en veux pas, des adieux seraient trop douloureux.

Avec tout mon amour

Kayashima Taiki

**Fin**

Mon dieu ! Encore un faux yaoi ! Enfin, cette lettre est à prendre sous deux sens. Soit purement amitié, soit déclaration cachée. Quoique la formule à la fin en dit long. Mais que c'est triste ! Je me savais pas si sombre ! Joie et bonne humeur où êtes vous ? Enjoy


End file.
